<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Need by foxtales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795318">All I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales'>foxtales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Elijah needs is everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Serkis/Elijah Wood, Dominic Monaghan/Elijah Wood, Dominic Monaghan/Elijah Wood/Andy Serkis, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2007 lotrips_remix. This is a remix of a fantastic nienor_niniel untitled story, which can be found <a href="http://viscerate.com/manflesh/remix/2007/consmut.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah bent his head, his fingers stroking the sensitive skin of Dom's inner thighs.</p>
<p>Dom moaned as Elijah took the tip of his lover's rapidly filling cock into his mouth, sucking gently before pulling back and looking up at Dom.</p>
<p>"How do you want me this time?" Elijah breathed.</p>
<p>Dom's smoky eyes closed on a groan. "Every way possible before we see what can be done about the impossible ways."</p>
<p>Elijah chuckled.</p>
<p>"Right now I want you to suck my brains right out through my dick, yeah?"</p>
<p>Elijah's eyebrows rose momentarily. Usually when they hadn't seen each other for a little while, Dom wanted to repeatedly fuck him through whatever surface was handy. They'd only had each other once yet, but he'd go with it. He knew he'd be rewarded later.</p>
<p>"My pleasure," he said, bending and slowly taking Dom's length into his mouth until he felt the blunt head bump the back of his throat. He swallowed and then pulled back until just the tip was still between his lips, his tongue swirling around the sensitive head and down a large vein. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and squeezed, slowly jacking Dom before releasing the hard flesh and sucking it back into his throat.</p>
<p>"God, your mouth," Dom moaned, his hands fisting in the faux-hawk, keeping his lover's head down as he pumped his hips, fucking Lij's mouth.</p>
<p>"Mmmmm," Elijah hummed, one hand moving from Dom's thigh to slip between his legs, cupping his balls, rolling and squeezing them.</p>
<p>"Christ!" Dom cried out as Elijah's other hand moved further back and rubbed against his hole gently. He whimpermoaned and pushed down enough that Elijah's finger slipped in to the first knuckle.</p>
<p>Elijah smiled to himself. He absolutely loved the sounds Dom made when they were together, couldn't get enough of them. He pushed his finger in further as he swirled his tongue around the swollen flesh in his mouth, closing his eyes as he listened to Dom's breathy moans. So fucking good, this was.</p>
<p>A hard palm landed on his right ass cheek with a loud SMACK. Elijah started badly, choking before falling back, Dom's cock slipping from between his lips with a pop.</p>
<p>"What the fuck?" He quickly turned around and saw Andy standing there naked and hard, smirking down at the two of them. Jesus, he'd been so into what he'd been doing, he hadn't even heard Andy come into the room.</p>
<p>"Got started without me, I see. That's bad manners, that is."</p>
<p>"Piss off, Andy," Dom growled. "His mouth is mine right now."</p>
<p>"Oh he can suck you off as long as you can stand it, Monaghan," Andy chuckled, rolling on a condom and picking up the tube of lube that was laying, uncapped and spilling from hasty use, on the table. He squeezed a generous amount on one hand, his voice going low and husky as he said, "It's just that I want his attention when I take him." He smacked Elijah's left asscheek with his free hand.</p>
<p>Elijah shuddered, moaning and arching his back, pushing his ass out for Andy to do with as he wanted. Andy parted Lij's cheeks, running the hand with lube between them, coating the entire crease area before he circled Lij's pulsing hole with a blunt fingertip. His finger sank in easily and he smirked knowingly at Dom.</p>
<p>"Smart to get your fuck in before I fill him up so full he doesn't tighten up for days," he taunted, thrusting three fingers rapidly in and out of Elijah's asshole.</p>
<p>Elijah was still between Dom's legs, his forehead resting on Dom's thigh, gasping and moaning. "Please," he whined, pushing back hard on Andy's fingers. "Please, Andy.  <i>Need</i> it."</p>
<p>"Need what?" Andy demanded as he pulled his fingers out and put the head of his thick cock against Elijah's entrance.</p>
<p>"Need that big cock splitting me in two," Elijah groaned. "<i>Please</i>."</p>
<p>Dom's cock jumped and he sighed, reaching down and gently stroking his fingers through Elijah's sweaty hair. Elijah looked up and their eyes met in a look so intense it made both men shudder.</p>
<p>It ended quickly though, with Andy driving in to the hilt with one smooth stroke. Elijah's eyes closed tightly as he threw his head back, his mouth forming an 'O' of pained pleasure.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Dom muttered as he watched Andy's fingers sink into the tender skin of Elijah's hips, holding the younger man still.</p>
<p>"Miss me, Lij?" Andy asked, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting deep again.</p>
<p>"Fuck <i>yes</i>," Elijah cried out as Andy hammered home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Missed you, too," Andy said gruffly as he started a rough rhythm. "I especially missed the way your fucking tight little arse felt around my pole. Christ, it's like a fuckin' glove even with a condom on."</p>
<p>"God, Andy, please...<i>more</i>," Elijah cried, shoving back against Andy's body as hard as he could.</p>
<p>"Such a slut, eh?" Andy's big, square hands stroked down Elijah's heaving sides. "You love being rammed as much as Dom loves to see you taking it, eh? Jesus, the two of you..."</p>
<p>It was then that Elijah became aware of Dom palming himself, low moans and bitten off whimpers falling from his lips as he worked his own prick and Elijah desperately wanted that cock back in his mouth; Wanted the connection, wanted to feel Dom come deep in his throat.</p>
<p>"God you're a dirty whore, Wood. Look at you -- my dick in your arse and you begging for more, but it won't be enough, will it? You've got to suck Dom's prick while I pound you." Andy sounded somewhat surprised. Elijah figured it was because he hadn't been with him and Dom together in quite some time; since the first of the re-shoots, really.</p>
<p>Andy reached down and pushed Elijah's head into position. "Get to it then," he growled.</p>
<p>Dom groaned as if in pain when Elijah sucked him deep again. Lij hummed his appreciation as he relaxed his throat muscles, trusting Dom not to hurt him.</p>
<p>"I want to see him come," Dom said to Andy a few moments later, voice harsh with his impending orgasm. "Please, Andy, need to see him come around your cock..."</p>
<p>"Well then get to it, son, because I'm not inclined to wait very long for you to come back down to Earth."</p>
<p>Dom thrust deep two more times and then spilled himself as Elijah swallowed around him. His hands gripped Elijah's hair painfully until the intensity of the orgasm passed and then Elijah felt the grip loosen, felt Dom's fingers stroking and petting his hair and face and shoulders as softening flesh slipped out of his mouth.</p>
<p>Elijah's head dropped, moans, wordless cries and pants falling from his open mouth as Andy increased his thrusts.</p>
<p>"Come on, baby," Dom said hoarsely as he leaned down to kiss Elijah's temple. "Come for me. Let me see you squeeze that huge cock until it bursts."</p>
<p>Elijah came hard, his own dick spewing threads of white as his ass tightened around Andy, who threw back his head and came with a loud roar.</p>
<p>"That was fucking brilliant," Dom said unevenly.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Andy said, smirking, as he withdrew and disposed of the condom.</p>
<p>Elijah laughed as dropped to the floor and stretched languidly. "No, thank <i>you</i>, both of you," he said, smiling lazily up at them from where he lay. "Mm, I feel fucking fantastic."</p>
<p>"You done for the day, mate?" Andy asked, looking down at Elijah, an affectionate smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Nah," Dom answered for him. "He's going over to see Safety Sean in a bit. From there? God only knows."</p>
<p>"Fuck off, Dom," Elijah said without heat as Andy chuckled.</p>
<p>"Make sure you come back, Lij," Dom said, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Andy and I are going to discuss the correct positioning for and ramifications of the downward dog."</p>
<p>"You guys are nuts," Elijah chuckled as he forced himself to get up off the floor. "I'm going to bed. Join me?"</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Elijah steps into Sean's room and calls his name, but unsurprisingly, Sean isn't back from his session yet. Elijah snorts as an image comes to him - of Astin trying to make every fan feel as if they'd had his personal attention, if only for a few minutes. Sean took fan satisfaction as seriously as any other part of his job; he would leave no fan unspoken to, no picture unsigned. Smiling a little at the mental picture, he crosses the room to the couch, toeing off shoes and socks before arranging himself comfortably.  He reaches into the pocket of his jeans and digs out his cloves, lighting up and leaning his head against the back of the couch as he takes a deep drag.  He's already open from his romp with Dom and Andy earlier, plus Dom had obligingly lubed him up before he'd left the room.  Elijah felt like he was ready for whatever Sean might want this evening, physically speaking, anyway.</p>
<p>Elijah is young, but he isn't a fool. He knows Sean is at least a little in love with him.  He also knows that Sean disapproves of his sex life - partly because of jealousy, but mostly because he worries that Lij doesn't take enough care of or with himself. He never askes about Elijah's other lovers, he simply wants reassurance that Lij cares enough about his own health to protect himself. Sometimes Elijah indulges him and sometimes he gets pissed off, because fuck Safety Sean anyway. It's Elijah's life and he'll do what he wants.</p>
<p>He stretches languorously, feeling the delicious slide of lube between his asscheeks, and takes another long drag off of his cigarette, anticipating Sean fucking him while ripping apart his defenses. Elijah hates how vulnerable and stripped down Sean can make him feel, but his friend has never taken advantage of Elijah's defenselessness, nor his inability to love Sean the exact way he seems to need. What is between then isn't simply a matter of wanting. Sean hates the fact that he needs Elijah in a way that Christine and the girls can't fulfill, but Lij is just as helpless, with his own needs that only Sean could assuage.</p>
<p>The slide of a card in the door lock draws him back from his thoughts. Sean steps through the door, looking tired and holding his right hand against his body. He says nothing, only waves his left hand in the air in an exaggerated attempt to clear the scent of the cigarette, and Elijah's lips quirk as he stubs it out.</p>
<p>He asks Sean how his hand is, smirking at the perfunctory "fine" he receives in reply.  Elijah knows it isn't the truth and decides to make one of the "go-fers" earn their keep. When a bucket of ice arrives at the door a minute later, Elijah takes it and fills it with water while ordering Sean to sit on the couch. He notes his actions have made Sean smile a little.</p>
<p>Sean spends so much time worrying about and caring for others, yet never expects the same in return; he tends to play down the fact that others care for him as well. That only fuels Elijah's need for Sean to lose the concern and learn to just <i>be</i>; he thinks that might be the only time Sean sees him as a true equal -- when he's lost in the moment -- and it's very important that Sean understands that he and Elijah are equals in this irrational need for each other. He doesn't know how to articulate that thought in a way that Sean would be able to accept, so he doesn't even try; he can only ask to be equal with his body and hope Sean will understand what he is trying to convey.</p>
<p>Later, Sean has him nearly folded in half on the mattress and they can't seem to look away from each other. Elijah realizes he is showing more than he'd planned because Sean is pulling down every barrier Elijah has ever put up in his entire life with his body and his love.</p>
<p>Afterwards, Elijah curls up, one leg nestled in between Sean's, and sighs as Sean reaches an arm around him to settle tentatively on his shoulder. Elijah knows that the uncertainty is because Sean expects him to leave straight after sex -- after all, it is what he usually does. The difference this time is that, finally, there has been complete honesty between them. Elijah has realized that he can't pretend anymore that Sean doesn't mean more to him than any other of his lovers, save Dom. Even though he still needs more than only Sean could give him, it shouldn't be coming as a surprise to Sean when Elijah chooses to keep his company instead of leaving.</p>
<p>Maybe a little change would do them good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>